Swapsies
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: A Riain oneshot - Rita 'borrows' something of Iain's, he intends to get his revenge, surprising her by 'borrowing' something of hers, but things don't quite go to plan for him.
Another little Riain oneshot, based on an idea I had whilst writing 'Sharing is Caring' I hope you like it!

* * *

"I heard you'd been in the wars" Rita said, pulling the curtain closed behind herself as she stepped into the cubicle where Iain was laid on the bed.

"You know me, why change the habits of a lifetime?" He chuckled, "you got any idea where I can find a pretty nurse to kiss me better?"

"Erm...I think Lofty's free."

Iain frowned, "you think Lofty's pretty?"

"Luckily for you blue scrubs just don't do it for me, I much prefer my men in dark green" she said quietly as she stepped over to the bed before brushing her lips to Iain's, "what happened?" She asked as she looked at the large cut on his leg.

"Broken scaffolding pole, the roof was about to cave in, we were doing a scoop and run, I didn't see it til it had ripped my leg open."

"Have you had some pain relief?"

Iain shook his head, "it's not too bad" he lied. He felt like his entire leg was throbbing but he didn't want to worry Rita. He was amazed, every time he got hurt on a shout, the adrenaline of saving lives always seemed to pull him through, he'd heard the fabric of his trousers rip as he'd caught them on the sharp metal but it was only a 'bloody hell mate' from Jez as they'd loaded the patient into the ambulance that told him the metal had torn through his skin too. It still hadn't hurt though, common sense had told him it was safest for Jez to drive back but it was only when they'd handed the patient over and Jez had told Zoe that he was injured that Iain had begun to feel a dull ache in his thigh that had only worsened as he'd waited to be seen, he'd lived through worse though.

"Okay" Rita nodded, "Zoe's on her way to see you, she's just discharging her last patient and then she's on her way, is there anything you need?"

"Y'know what would make me feel a whole lot better?"

"What?"

"Another kiss."

"Want me to get Lofty?"

Iain rolled his eyes, "You like dark green uniforms, I like dark blue…"

"I think Charlie's about if…"

"Just kiss me Rita."

"Seeing as you asked so politely" she teased, leaning forwards and brushing her lips against Iain's, gasping as he gently placed one hand on the back of her head, stopping her moving away as he deepened the kiss, giving her no choice but to move closer to him.

"Much better" Iain smiled as he broke the kiss and leaned back against the bed, "you'll do."

"Oh will I now?" Rita raised one eyebrow, "and what exactly will I 'do' for."

"I'm injured" Iain pointed to his leg, "someone's gonna have to nurse me back to health."

"I've got real patients to treat I'm afraid" she pecked his lips again, "ones that are actually ill and not just trying to skive a few days off work, I'll try and come back to see you later yeah?"

Iain nodded, "yeah okay, see you later."

Rita blew Iain a final kiss as she left the cubical, the curtains opening again just a few minutes later as Zoe walked in, "Alright" she smiled as she aproached the bed, "if you can just slip your trousers off I'll have a look at that leg for you."

Iain nodded and undid his belt before he froze, suddenly remembering what he'd done that morning, "y'know what Zoe, I'm alright, I don't think it's that bad."

"Let me be the judge of that, I promise I won't hurt you, and if you're big and brave while I check it over I might be able to find a certain blonde nurse to help clean it up."

"It doesn't even hurt that much anymore, a couple of paracetamol and a plaster and I'll be fine. I don't want to waste your time"

"You're not wasting my time Iain" Zoe glanced at the wound "it needs cleaning out at the very least, it looks like it might need stitches and possibly a tetanus booster, I can get another doctor if you'd rather have a man, I think Cal's free if…"

"No" Iain interrupted, his cheeks flushing red as he asked, "patient confidentiality...that includes staffroom gossip right?".

Zoe frowned and nodded, "of course, is there something you...oh" the reason for Iain's embarrassment soon became clear as he stood from the bed to take his trousers of, exposing the pale pink silk and lace of the underwear he'd put on that morning.

"Do you want me to get you a gown?" Zoe asked, biting her lip to try and contain her smirk.

Iain shrugged as he got back on the bed and pulled the blanket over his lap, covering his underwear but leaving the wound on his upper thigh exposed for Zoe to examine, "no point, you've seen it now."

"Okay" Zoe nodded, pulling in some gloves before beginning to examine Iain's leg, "sorry" she said as he hissed in pain, "have you had any pain relief?" Iain shook his head, clenching his teeth as Zoe finished inspecting the wound, "I'll get you something now, I'll give you a local to do your stitches but the painkillers will help when that wears off. It looks pretty superficial, it definitely needs cleaning and a couple of stitches but there doesn't seem to be too much damage" Zoe pulled off her gloves and dropped them into the bin, "I'll be back in a minute."

It didn't take Zoe long to clean the cut, expertly stitching up the wound before dressing it, and giving Iain a prescription for some painkillers as she advised him to take a couple of days off work and avoid putting too much pressure on the leg until the wound had chance to heal.

"Thanks Zoe" Iain said as he pulled his trousers back on, the white dressing showing through the huge hole in his uniform, "and you won't say anything about…"

Zoe held her hands up, "what you do when you're not at work is none of my business, I won't say a word" she said, pulling back the curtains and quickly leaving the cubicle.

"Rita" Zoe called the nurse over as she spotted her coming out of a cubicle a while later, "is Iain okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, apart from his leg I think he's fine why?"

"You haven't noticed him acting strangely or anything?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I was just wondering that's all" Zoe said walking off before Rita could question her further.

It was almost an hour after her conversation with Zoe when Rita next saw Iain, she was in reception, about to call her next patient when she saw him walking back into the department, he'd been back to the ambulance station and changed into his own clothes since being discharged, she smiled sadly as she noticed him walking with a slight limp, she knew he'd never admit to being in pain. "Hey" she walked over to him, "you alright?"

"Yeah, take more than a cut on my leg to stop me" he smiled.

"Look, Zoe asked if I'd noticed you acting strangely recently. Are you sure everything's okay?"

Iain sighed, "she saw me in my keks..."

"She's a doctor, I'm sure you're not the first man she's seen in his underwear." Rita frowned, he'd cleaned an ambulance in nothing more than an apron, she couldn't understand why Zoe seeing him in his underwear was a problem.

"Yeah" Iain whispered, "that's where the problem is."

"What do you mean?"

"My underwear."

"Oh god, they're not the grey ones with the holes? I thought we'd agreed they were going in the bin?"

"No, God I wish it was those ones."

"I don't understand" Rita frowned.

"My undies, they're not actually mine." Rita frowned and Iain led her into a quiet corner where he undid his jeans and revealed the underwear he'd chosen that morning, underwear Rita recognised instantly as her own.

"What the…" she put her hands over her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud, "Iain!"

"It was meant to be a joke" he frowned as he did his jeans up again, "you're always wearing my keks, I think you stole my last pair of clean ones this morning so I thought I'd surprise you later, it was meant to be for your eyes only." He'd leant her a some of his underwear and a t shirt to sleep in one night and the next morning she'd proclaimed the underwear to be the comfiest she'd ever worn, now Iain felt like he had a battle on his hands to stop Rita stealing them all.

Rita laughed, "they look good on you" she teased, "pink's certainly your colour and now I understand exactly why you like to see me in your clothes."

"Really?" Iain raised one eyebrow, "this turns you on?"

Rita bit her lip and nodded, "Mhmm, I think I like men in baby pink french knickers more than I like them in dark green uniform."

Iain smirked, "How long's left of your shift?"

"About an hour, do you want to wait for me or are you going home?"

"I'll wait, can I sit in your office, not sure I want to risk seeing Zoe again."

Rita laughed and nodded, "sure, but don't worry, I'll sort it with her."

"Thanks."

"No worries" Rita pecked his cheek, walking back towards cubicles before turning back to him, "Oh, Iain."

"Yeah?"

"You're right...those pants you were looking for this morning…" she pointed to her hips and winked at Iain before almost skipping away.

Iain chuckled to himself and shook his head as he turned towards Rita's office, tonight certainly would be interesting!


End file.
